Murdoc Niccals
Murdoc Alphonce Niccals is the fictional founder and bass guitarist of the popular British Virtual band, Gorillaz. He was voiced by Phil Cornwell, and was created by Damon Albarn and James Hewlett. Appearance Murdoc is a green-skinned, medium length brown-haired 50-year-old- man with long unclean fingernails and a wonky nose due to getting punched in the face quite frequently as a child. He is 5 ft 7 inches tall and has a rather skinny body. He always wears a golden cross necklace and his attire usually consists of simple jeans, brown shoes and a black shirt however he does change his attire from time to time in some music videos. His tounge is long and pointed and his teeth are uneven, dirty and spiked. Personality Murdoc is extremely short tempered, arrogant, grouchy, argumentative and rude. He doesn't get along well with his bandmates particularly well and particularly likes to pick on 2D the most. As seen in the Do Ya Thing video Murdoc is extremely lazy and even uses a chair lift to go down the stairs in he, 2D, Russell and Noodle's house despite being perfectly capable of walking normally without assistance, in the video he is also shown to be even more grouchy in mornings as evident from his behaviour towards 2D (i.e. growling at him for no apparent reason and whacking him over the head with a shoe). History Childhood He was born on June 6th 1966 and was left on the doorstep of his father's house soon after his mother gave birth to him. Murdoc then suffered a very abusive childhood which is most likely the reason for his behaviour as an adult as well as his spiteful, always drunk father who regularly verbally abused Murdoc and his brothers. He was educated at Sodsworth Comprehensive School where he gained quite the reputation for his pranks, poor personal hygiene, terrible behaviour and all around ugliness. His rival at school was a bully named Tony Chopper of whom constantly bullied Murdoc, the latter got revenge on Chopper however by calling him several offensive, rude names when right afterwards Tony punched him in the face giving Murdoc his signature wonky broken nose. Murdoc dreamt of becoming a musician ever since his father forced him to participate in talent contests in order to win drinking money. Leaving Home and Meeting 2D Once Murdoc left his home town he became a Satanist and made a deal with the devil being that if he were to become a famous rockstar then Satan could take his soul. Upon making the deal he was given Satan's base guitar El Diablo. Murdoc played in countless bands before Gorillaz all of which went nowhere and faded into obscurity, one evening in 1997 he and a gang of criminals were on a vicious crime spree and stole a Vauxhall Astra. The gang and Murdoc were going to next invade Uncle Norm's Organ Emporium where 2D (known as Stuart Pot) was working. Murdoc crashed the car into the shop and hit Stewart directly in the face putting Stuart in a coma and giving him severe 8-ball fractures to one of his eyes. As punishment for the crash Murdoc was forced to do 30,000 hours of community service by taking care of the injured Stuart, however one night when skidding his car in a Tesco Car Park in Nottingham Stuart flew straight through the windshield and his other eye suffered an 8-ball fracture giving him his signature look. Impressed by Stuart's appearance when he stood up Murdoc named him 2D and later hired Russell to join the band. They later received Noodle through a Fed-Ex package containing her. Gorillaz The band formed and gained a lot of success and popularity, especially with breakout songs such as Clint Eastwood and Feel Good Inc. ''this helped 6 shorts get created about the band known as ''Gorillaz Bites ''in these shorts Murdoc is shown to be very villainous and antagonizes his band mates and several for example in one short entitled ''The Eel ''2D is attempting to kill an Eel for Russell to cook when Murdoc walks into the kitchen screaming at 2D to stop banging, 2D explains himself and how he can't kill the eel and Murdoc grabs the and melts it's face on the stove, traumatising 2D. In later videos for the ''Escape To Plastic Beach album such as Stylo and Melancholy Hill, ''Murdoc, 2D and Cyborg Noodle are being chased by a force known as Boogieman and the three narrowly escape their attacks. Later in the ''Do Ya Thing video the band is living together and a run down flat and Murdoc is seen once again bullying 2D. In 2016 Murdoc escaped from Plastic Beach and took Cyborg Noodle with him. He is currently looking for the real Noodle along with 2D. Category:Arrogant Category:Anti-Villain Category:Tragic Category:Comedy Villains Category:On & Off Category:Protagonists Category:Wealthy Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Ill Category:Charismatic Category:Friend of the hero Category:Abusers Category:Egotist Category:Thugs Category:Criminals Category:Mastermind Category:Leader Category:Satanism Category:Sadists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Male Category:Comic Relief Category:Karma Houdini Category:Grey Zone Category:Greedy